


King's Duty

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, Isolation, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), ThorBruce Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: ThorBruce Week, Day One: Space // Alone“I’m working on a course of action. I’ve been getting reports of how the people are doing and giving orders based on that. We’re charting a route to the nearest planet to get supplies and there are discussions of where we can settle for a longer time. There’s a lot to do and I-““And you’re trying to do it all by yourself.” Bruce said, cutting him off.-Thor is struggling under the weight of being King and has started to isolate himself. Bruce steps in before it goes too far.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	King's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> It's ThorBruce Week!
> 
> I'm going to try and get a fic out each day this week. Please do let me know if you like them!

Thor stared out of the window. He was barely looking at the view outside any more, just avoiding looking at anything back inside the ship. He was supposed to be thinking about rationing and medical care and a course to the nearest occupied planet, but instead his mind was racing through things that could go wrong. Asgard had been reduced to a hundred people, if that, and he was the one who had to make sure that number didn’t get any smaller. It was a daunting task, not one he’d been prepared for, and every time he saw a hungry or sick civilian he felt the pressure building in his chest. The Asgard he’d grown up with had been prosperous, the ruling of such a nation was very different than the survival of a handful of refugees. So, for now he just looked out at the distant stars and galaxies, the vastness of space that threatened to swallow them all up and leave them to die in the void. 

“Thor?” The voice shook Thor out of his unproductive spiral. He turned to see Bruce sticking his head through the door. “Are you alright? You didn’t come to get any food.” 

“There’s not enough food to go around as it is.” Thor said with a sigh, gesturing for Bruce to come in. Bruce stepped through and closed the door behind him. 

“Well you starving isn’t going to help anyone.” Bruce said, an attempt at light heartedness that fell flat in the space between them. The silence hung awkwardly for a second before he moved closer. “Thor, you’ve barely left this room. We’re worried about you.” 

“And who is ‘we’?” Thor asked, his voice coming out a harsher than he’d intended it to be. He shifted back a little. “Sorry.” He said, taking a breath. Bruce watched him for a moment. 

“Heimdall, Brunhilde, Loki… me.” Bruce said. “Everyone else who knows you. You’re pulling away and we’re worried. You’re not even sleeping.” 

Thor took a moment, trying not to let the pressure in his chest build any more at the thought of all those people worrying about his ability, or even his suitability for the role. 

“I’m working on a course of action. I’ve been getting reports of how the people are doing and giving orders based on that. We’re charting a route to the nearest planet to get supplies and there are discussions of where we can settle for a longer time. There’s a lot to do and I-“

“And you’re trying to do it all by yourself.” Bruce said, cutting him off. 

“I’m the King.” Thor said, the words heavy in his mouth. He’d tried to give this up, but it seemed the universe had a plan for him after all. “That’s my duty, and mine alone.” 

“Your duty is to your people. And you’re not even going out to see them any more. They can’t see you as a leader if they never see you.” Bruce said, coming closer to him and taking his hand. “Thor… you can ask for help. You’re not prepared for this, no one is. But maybe if you asked for advice then you’d be able to actually sleep at night. Delegate a few things. You don’t have to be in control of everything.” 

Bruce’s arms moved to wrap around him, and Thor felt the fight bleed out of him. He slumped into Bruce’s arms, the exhaustion finally hitting him as he tried to remember how long it had been since he’d eaten or slept. 

“The people need a leader.” He protested softly, but his voice was small and tired. 

“The people need more than that.” Bruce said. “You have lots of people around you who can help you make these decisions.” He shifted to try and hold the taller man. “People who can be in charge while you’re asleep.” He stroked Thor’s hair gently. “You’re not in this alone.” 

Thor pulled back a little to look into his eyes, so wide and earnest. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this at all.” He whispered, shaking his head a little. “My father taught me war and conquering, not anything for this. Maybe I shouldn’t be leading at all. The people are suffering and I can’t do anything to stop it.” 

“You can give them hope.” Bruce said softly. “Talk to the others, anyone with experience, and make a real plan. Then tell that plan to the people. Make sure they know there’s something to live for on the other side of this.” Bruce squeezed his arm before bringing a hand up to cup his jaw. “You can do this. But first you need to eat, and sleep.” 

Thor leaned into the hand, bringing his own up to rest on Bruce’s forearm. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he’d been neglecting a lot more than his kingly duties. He’d been neglecting his relationships, his friends. Isolating himself in an attempt to show no weakness. 

“Tell me, Bruce, when did you become so wise?” Thor said with a small smile. Bruce returned the smile, breathing out slowly in relief. 

“I spent a lot of my life alone.” He said softly. “So much of it that I almost didn’t recognise it when I wasn’t alone any more. Sometimes being alone can feel easier, no one to answer to and no one to tell you what to do, but you need to be stronger than that right now. Even if it means letting other people make the decisions that you can’t.”   
Thor moved his hand from Bruce’s arm to his chin, tilting his head up before leaning in for a slow, gentle kiss. He’d forgotten how comfortable he could feel in Bruce’s arms, too long denying himself in the name of responsibility. 

“I’ll start gathering a council. I’m sure Heimdall can recommend people for it.” Thor said softly. 

“Good.” Bruce whispered, barely pulling away from the kiss to talk. “But first I’m going to get you some food and then you’re going to sleep.” He pressed another soft kiss to Thor’s lips before pulling away. 

“Would you join me?” Thor asked. It had been so long since they’d spent real time together. 

“I’d love to.” Bruce said with a smile.

Before leaving the room Bruce turned to look out the window. It was still a little overwhelming, to be out in space, in a box of metal that could suddenly feel far too small and far too delicate. But even with all that, it was breath taking. A view Bruce could never have imagined being able to see. And somewhere out there he knew they’d find something. He had that much hope, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow!


End file.
